


The One That Got Away

by AnonymousWatermelon13



Category: Marthe Woertman - Fandom, Original Work, Watermelons - Fandom
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Katy Perry, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Lost Love, Married Couple, Marth Woertman - Freeform, Marth Wubbles, Marthe Woertman - Freeform, Sad, gxg, marth - Freeform, marthe - Freeform, the one that got away, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWatermelon13/pseuds/AnonymousWatermelon13
Summary: I was sad and listening to The One That Got Away by Katy Perry and I just kind of wrote this one-shot. It's sad I'm sorry...Marth and YN used to be hidden high school sweethearts, until YN's parents found out and made her stop seeing Marth, moving away for college, never to see Marth again. Years go by and a letter is delivered to YN, leaving her to wonder about her one that got away and how she wished she could go back in time.
Relationships: Marth Woertman/Original Female character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The One That Got Away

I was sitting at the kitchen island when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it my husband called out." Getting up off the couch and making his way to the door. It was silent for a minute before I heard him calling out my name.

I made my way to the door... I wish I hadn't. I wish I had never gotten up from where I was sitting. I wish I could go back in time, not just to before that moment but back so many years before...

There they were, two very solemn-looking police officers, one was holding a letter, both looking rather troubled. They were asking for me, I wish I never heard what they said next. That was the moment my entire world crumbled. It was a letter from her, Marthe Woertman, they had come to let me know she had died, I was her emergency contact. My whole world faded after that, everything they said next was all garbled as if I was underwater... I couldn't hear anything. My mind was spinning.

Why me, after all these years, after everything... the way things ended. Did this mean she had loved me all these years... suddenly I was falling, I felt my husband catch me and through my daze, I heard him thank the police offers and say something about getting in touch with them later once I had processed everything. He closed the door and carried me up the stairs, laying me on the bed. I couldn't move, I felt trapped, I could barely breathe. I hadn't heard from her for all these years... I.. oh god she was gone now, not like before this time it was forever.

The tears poured down my cheeks, it started with just one dripping slowly and then there was another... and another.. And another... I stared blankly at the ceiling slowly feeling the pillow beneath me get wetter and wetter. I think my husband gave up trying to talk to me at some point, honestly, I don't know all I could think about was her, her face, the way she used to kiss me, how we used to sneak around. The back of her car or those nights up on the roof.

Somehow I dragged myself up off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Stripping my clothes off my frail old body as I went, suddenly feeling too constricted. I just wanted a hot shower, I just needed- and then I caught my reflection in the mirror and there it was. Just there on the left side right on my ribcage was that tiny heart tattoo, the one she had convinced me to get with her on my 18th birthday, we were so happy when we got matching ones. My thumb reached up and stroked it over and over. I missed her so much. 

I missed her every day but there were times when the guilt when the missing her got too much and I'd go through that old box full of records, putting on her favorites, and for a moment, just a moment she'd be there. She'd be there standing next to me, arm around my waist and we'd be swaying, she'd kiss my neck and tell me she loved me. That I was her girl and we were going to be together forever...

All the memories of us were flashing through my head, the day I met her on the second day of summer after high school when I had snuck into that bar and she tried to buy me a drink. We spent that night making out in the back of her old mustang.

That was the summer I fell in love with her and realized I liked girls... She made me realize I liked girls. We spent that entire summer together, sneaking out, stealing her parent's liquor, and sitting out there on her roof, staring out at the stars talking about what we had planned for the future... if only we had known.. If only I had known what would happen at the end of summer. That my parents would find out about us, about me liking girls, and ship me off to that college. That they'd keep me from ever seeing her again.

I wish I could go back now, and change everything that happened, that I could try run away, that I met her at that record store like I promised, that we would be together for forever, buy that little coffee shop up in a big city and we'd get married one day when it would be legal, in the meantime, we would fight for it to be so.

But I never snuck out that night, I let them get inside my head, I married the man that is probably downstairs right now. All the rings in the world could never replace her. I tried but it was never the same, she had left a hole in my life and now she was gone, really really gone... Maybe in another life, I would be her girl, that I'd keep all my promises and I'd make it to that store, I'd sneak out. All of this money, I thought glancing around the massive bathroom, my finger brushing over the excessively large diamond ring... I would give it up in a second if it meant I could be with her, but all this money couldn't buy me a time machine...

I wish I had told her back then what she meant to me, that she wasn't left wondering... Was she wondering? Did she spend the rest of her life waiting for me? A sob escapes me, I clutch the shower wall, my nail breaking from how hard my fingers scraped against it. Surely she had found someone else... but then...I got her letter... the police came here... Oh god...

The shower water was boiling, but the pain from the water helped replace the emotional pain, the consuming guilt... she was the one that got away. The love of my life, maybe in a different lifetime... I would be your girl and you wouldn't be the one who got away...


End file.
